Afternoon In the Park
by Sunday Wolf Song
Summary: Bella and Edward take Renesmee to the park, where she meets a new friend. Kind of a sequal to "Surprising Evening," but is its own story. All human, and pretty much all fluff.


_I got inspiration from this while looking over some of my other stories. Just a day in the park._

I pulled the soft sheets closer to myself as I sighed in contentment. I heard him chuckle, and I could sense the crooked grin on his face without even opening my eyes. My hand found his under the covers, and I smiled as I felt sleep beginning to overtake me again.

That's when I heard the door to our room open slightly. I sat up, still holding Edward's hand. I saw my, no _our_, little angel looking in on us. She smiled at the fact we were both awake, and danced over to my side of the bed.

I let go of Edward's hand to pull Renesmee onto our bed, her tiny arms circling my neck in an embrace that melted my heart. Edward's arms reached around us both, a shelter from the world. I buried my face into Renesmee's beautiful curls as she hummed softly to herself. Edward rocked us gently, and he hummed along to the little melody as well.

It took me awhile to realize the song was the lullaby Edward had composed for our daughter. It was just as beautiful as the one he had written for me just before our wedding. The memories brought tears of joy to my eyes, but I didn't want to startle Renesmee, so I quickly wiped them away.

After the song came to an end, I felt Renesmee pat my cheek. I looked into her eyes, my eyes, and saw a sparkle of excitement.

"Momma?" She questioned quietly.

"Yes sweetheart?" I answered.

"Can we go to the park today?" She wondered, "You, me, and Daddy?"

I smiled at the sound of her beautiful voice, and heard Edward laugh behind me.

I nodded, loving the way her eyes lit up at the prospect of a fun day out.

"Of course Renesmee," Edward said, "Whatever you want."

He said it with such love that I had to turn around and kiss him. He had been the perfect boyfriend. Was still the most amazing husband. But best of all, he had become the most spectacular father. I was so lucky to have them both.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sometime later Edward and I walked hand in hand with our daughter, who couldn't wait to get to the park. She could barely contain her excitement. She had such a sheer look of joy on her face, I felt the same happiness myself.

Once at the park, she looked up at us as if to ask, _May I go and play? _

She said quietly, "I promise to be very careful," She stated it so solemnly I had to bite back laughter. I knew it would confuse her and hurt her feelings, it wasn't her fault she was so mature for a four year old.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Edward and I were holding hands as we sat on a bench when we saw her approach a little boy on the swings. His jet black hair was long, but pulled back out of his face in a ponytail. He was swinging dangerously high.

I could feel Edward's panic that matched my own. All it would take was one misstep on our daughter's part for her to get kicked in the head.

Just as I felt Edward suck in breath to call out to her, we heard a deep voice echo through the park.

"Jacob Black! Stop swinging _now!_" I turned to see a man whose face looked old and young, twisted with irritation, but also filled with fear.

I turned back to the boy on the swings who had stopped, but in his haste, had fallen off the swing. He did not cry or even look upset, he just sat there bewildered.

Edward went immediately to help the father over to the swings in his wheelchair that I failed to notice at first glance. The way he carried himself did not show any signs of weakness. He was someone to be respected, but you could tell that he bestowed others the greatest respect as well.

I heard Edward introducing himself to the man whose name I heard was Billy Black. I waved to the two as I walked over to the swings just a little ahead of them.

Meanwhile I saw Renesmee bend down to kiss the boy on the head. He looked up at her, a blush creeping onto his russet skin. I heard her introduce herself, sitting beside the boy.

"Hi! I'm Renesmee. Are you okay?" There was true concern in her voice.

The boy nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay. My name is Jacob, but most of my friends call me Jake."

He paused for a minute, but then continued, "Can I call you Nessie? Renesmee's kind of a mouthful, but it's a really pretty name."

She smiled and replied, "Nessie's just fine Jake."

Billy made it over to Jacob and pulled him into his lap.

"Are you alright my son?" Billy murmured.

Jacob nodded. Then he looked up at Edward and I.

I smiled down at him and said, "I'm Renesmee's mom Bella, and this is her dad Edward."

He nodded again, then looked into Billy's eyes.

"I met a new friend today Dad," He crowed excitedly.

By this time Renesmee had gotten up, and was standing in front of Jacob and Billy.

"Hi," She said, reaching for Billy's tanned hand, "I'm Renesmee. Or you can call me Nessie. Is it okay that I'm friends with Jake?"

Billy, Edward, and I smiled at her question.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Nessie. Of course you can be friends with my Jacob. He could use a level headed friend like you," Just as I had predicted, Billy spoke to a four year old with as much respect as a son would speak to his mother.

Edward's hand found mine as Renesmee and Jacob went off to play, promising to stay far far away from the swings. Billy wheeled himself over to the bench Edward and I had claimed earlier, and we spent the rest of the afternoon talking, and I could feel lifelong friendships forming.

_Come on? Who doesn't love the fluff? Show your love and REVIEW!!!_


End file.
